Story of a Punk
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: Here we meet Kaleb the hedgehog, a teenage Punk that goes through many complications, including war, angst, depression, and even love! As it goes on, things get more and more complicated! as robotnik and the citizens of robotropilis hate punks, Will Kaleb be able to cope with this life style, or will he fall into robotniks robotizer! read to find out! its not THAT bad of a fanfic!
1. Journal of a Punk

As i walk down the street, People stare, point fingers, say things behind my back. why you may ask? well, its because im a Punk, and here in robotropilis, they don't like punks around here. or anywhere, Im always running, theres not a day that i haven't ran because Robotnick hates music. so hes not only trying to get rid of the punks, but it goes with the emo and goth lovers, the metal heads, the glam metal faggots, and the pop pussys! Thats what us Punks call pop lovers, pussys. anyway, I was walking down the street with my hands in my Leather jacket pockets, I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and that revealed my six pack, but it also reveal my anarchist tattoo. It was a red A in a red circle with ends sticking out, It was a sign that i was an individual, Someone against society, A punk! I wore A pair of ripped and dirty pair of denim jeans and a pair of combat boots But now im getting side tracked here. Im walking down the street with people passing by looking disgusted, scared, or like they're gonna try to beat me up! The aristrocrats are the worst. thinkin' they're so fuckin' important because they got alot of money. yah, how 'bout sharin' some of that money assholes, but they never do. I can't tell you how many aristrocrats I've killed in the past 2 years of my teenage life. Im only 14 and they still wanna try to robotize me...

So as im thinking of all this shit in my head, I see my friend Beating up a aristrocrat. He was a hedgehog just like me only he was green with messy Hair, 2 Earings in his left ear, Wearing a black Minor threat Muscle shirt, ripped Baggy black jeans and a pair of red canvas. His name was Manic the hedgehog. He was born in the Underground, just like me. Only in the really really REALLY bad part of the underground! it was a horrible place to grow up, he still kinda goes quiet when ever someone brings up or asks 'bout his childhood. I don't blame him, if i was molested by my own father at age 6 then i would be a little scared over that! I had no idea why he was beating up the aristrocrat, most likely for money, But when I walked over To him to see what he was doing to the poor mate, Manic seemed actually pissed off about something, usually he was always kept a straight and focused face on his victim but this time, it looked like he had a personal grudge over the Basterd. He finally caved in his skull with a rock that was beside him, He grabbed his wallet and all his jewerly. He turned around and Bumped into me dropping all his things, knocking me over. "Oh sorry 'bout that Kaleb." Manic was 3 years older than me but we we're still very close friends. "Jesus Manic, watch where your going." I said as he picked up his stuff and ran off while the sounds of police sirens where going off. I hid in the shadows 'cause they were always looking for me to...

As the commotion cleared up, I stepped out of the shadows only to be Bumped into My friend scourge who was skateboarding down the street. "Oh sorry Kaleb." He helped me up, scourge was a green hedgehog just like manic, He was the oldest out of all of us, he was 23, and he wore a leather jacket, nothing underneath so it showed his 3 scars on his chest, he wears black ripped jeans and combat boots that were more or less bloodier than usual, i always wonder how he skateboards while at the same time wearig combat boots!. "Thanks, where you goin' in such a rush?" I asked scourge only to here more sirens. "Thats why!" He skates off and I have to dive back into sthe shadows and wait another 20 minutes! when ot clears up AGAIN! I can finally walk down the street without bumping into someone...

Robotropilis is a great place...if you wanna get killed! I swear to god, every day it seems 10 more people are wiped off the face of the planet mobius, and this is a big ass place! and alot of people live in it. around 80 percent of them live in extreme poverty. I've been living in poverty for a long time. I would be lucky if i could afford some food. but usually i just steal it. because like I said, they dont like punks so i gotta keep a low profile! I notice a Kid was getting beat up by a bunch of skin heads. I know that if i don't do something quick. the poor kid would be killed. I pulled out my Pocket knife and i attacked one of the skinheads and stabbed him in the head. I left it in the basterds head and kicked on of the skinheads in the face. this distracted the skinheads and that allowed the kid to get away, now it was up to me to either run, or fight. I didn't wanna look like a pussy SO I charged one of the skinheads chest, grabbed him by the legs and threw him over shoulders, I was insanely strong for my age and i was able to bench press 150 pounds on each side! I smashed my wrist into the 4th skin heads eye, stabbing him with my spikes on my wrist band! the 5th one Punched me i nthe face knocking me over, I may be strong, but im skinny! so this guys punch was enough to knock me over, and it was a strong punch too! I got up, Spit some blood from my mouth and got into a fighting stance. the 3 skinheads who aren't dead from bloodloss get up and get into their fighting stance. They were about to attack when i heard 3 gunshots. the skins fell to the ground and it was my friends scourge and manic. smoke came from the barrels of the guns. Scourge always kept 2 M9s with him and Manic always kept a 44 Magnum with him. they both had insane aim with every shot. "Thanks guys! You saved my ass there!" I walked over and heard sirens. "guys we gotta run!" Yelled scourge, scourge had a loud mouth on him. not like he talks about things in puplic thats secret. but hes very loud! "well, now the cops know that we're here, thanks scourge!" manic said in his usual laid back tone. Scourge hit him on the head with the gun. Thats when a cop came and shot at scourge, hitting him in the shoulder. "ARGH!" Scourge screamed in pain. I took one of his pistols and shot at the police man and killed him. "Hey Scourge, are you gonna be ok?" Scourge got up and pulled out the bullet. "Yah man, ill be alright!" He picked up one of his pistols and we began to run like hell...

The police were hot on are asses and we ran where ever we could! we ran through alleyways, jumped over fences, dumpsters, knocked over trash cans to trip up the cops, ran through backyards, climbed buildings. But we wern't getting anywhere at all! We reached a dead end. We turned and open fired. Killing atleast 12 of those blues until we ran out of ammo. We threw are guns away. I looked up, and time froze. I saw a way to escape, the things where all Painted red. We would run up the fire escape, climb up a pipe that was on the side of the building and shimmy across the building to get to the end and drop behind the wall. Time went back in motion and A bullet hit me in the leg. great! of course! this happens every fuckin' time! I was still able to balance my self, i tried running, I fell over. "KALEB! what the fuck are you doing?!" Manic yelled as he threw his gun at a cop hitting him and knocking him out. "GUYS! follow me!" I got up and limped over to the fire escape and climbed up it. "FOLLOW ME GUYS!" the police shot at us, some bullets bounced off the wall because of what they were made of! I climbed up the Pipe and started to shimmy my way across. Manic was in the back and one of the police grabbed him. Manic grabbed the police man and threw him over. throwing him onto the ground killing him, I grabbed on to the building, but when I looked down and noticed how high up we actually were. "Fuck. alright, if i don't jump, we won't get anywhere." I was about to jump when a cop shot me in the hand which made me lose my grip. I fell down and hit the wall and lanfed on the other side...

"KALEB! ARE YOU OK!" Manic then lost his grip and fell back to where the cops where. "MANIC!" yelled scourge as he started to shimmy to where manic was and managed to take out all the guards. but manic was hurt, real badly! Manic and scourge managed to get back over to where i was but, the world was going dark. I didn't know why, I felt like I saw a light. Don't know what was going on, I began to float to the light, I felt so free, so warm and fuzzy i guess you could say. Then I realized that if I got into the lights gates, then i would be dead! i fought back. trying to get back to my body and live again! but the light was strong, pulling me back towards the light, I strained harder to get back to my body. The light tired out and gave up and the light was gone. I woke up covered in dirt, with a bullet in my leg. i tried to pull the bullet out but it was to painful! Scourge jumped down to where I was. "here Kaleb let try to get it out, it will hurt though!" he then started pulling the bullet out. It was painful as fuckin' hell! He finally managed to get the bullet out. he helped me up. "thanks scourge." Scourge gave me a pat on the back. "Kaleb, your a good kid, and if it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would be behind bars! and another thing, can you walk?" I gave him a 'rly dude?' look. "Im guessing yes?" I nodded and pulled a cigarette out and realized i lost my lighter. "crap." Scourge reached into his pocket and lighted the cigarette for me. "Thanks scourge." We then walked back to are hideout...

TO BE CONTINUED!

alright heres another fanfic thats gonna be with my other projects and all that good ol' stuff, anyway, please enjoy my other fanfics and bye :)


	2. New girl

As me, manic and scourge walked into are underground hideout, we saw that business was going steady as usual, me and my friends ran a bar where we sold booze and drugs. there was a small stage just big enough for 4 people to play on. there was a band called "the failures" playing, they call themselves that because all the band members dropped out of school before highschool! the youngest member of the band, the bassist couldn't be anymore than 15! the rest were in there late teens and mid 20s. they were playing a teen idles cover of a song called teen idles. Me, scourge, manic and are friend Shadow are in a punk band called "The young and rebellious" we were very popular in the underground scene but we've been banned from nearly every single radio station thats ever been put onto the air! anyways, I wen't behind the counter and started serving beers to the poor fuckers that have lost all hope in their lives and are trying to lose themselves in drugs, booze and rock 'n' roll! One of them was at the age of 17 and he was nice enough, though a little twitchy and seemed nervous, but we talked and he told me how his mother died while he was 7 and his dad nearly beaten him to death at age 12 for not listening to jazz as his father believed that rock 'n' roll was gonna rot his sons brain and that anyone listening to it didn't deserve to live. the only thing that saved him was a house robber and the robber, instead of going to jail, was reconized for his heroic actions, this was before robotnick took over and the robber got killed infront of all of mobius...

The teen was a hedgehog named "twitchy" tommy who wore a ripped circle jerks Tee, was wearing denim jeans, had librity spikes and wore a pair of beat up checkered slip ons. He seemed to be kind of lost in life and he really wanted to get a new life, but the amount of beers he was having and the amount the cocaine he was snorting, i have a feeling this is the last time i'm ever gonna see him! the band then got off stage. But as they were, a fight broke out over a skin head. we don't usually let in skinheads inside but this one wasn't so violent and he wasn't as racist as normal skinheads. But the lead singer who was 21 told the skinhead to fuck off and die and called him a racist peice of shit. The skinhead then pulled the skinny hedgehog to the ground and started to beat the fuck out of him. the singer never made it, the singer died because his head caved in from the blows. The skin head then got beaten to death by the other band mates and the crowd *including manic* they beat him with bricks, pipes, baseball bats *metal and wooden*, hammers, crowbars and other blunt objects. Some even had knives and other sharp objects. we just dragged the bodies outside and buried them behind the warehouse...

it was around 12 am when people finally started going. some people were passed out on tables, the floor, against the walls, on chairs, the stage and in different rooms like the bathrooms, in stalls, one died because he passed out when he was washing his hands and the sink he was using didn't drain so he drowned from that. cocaine was spread everywhere, crack pipes and cigar butts where laying around everywhere, shit was destroyed, the tvs where destroyed, there was broken beer bottles lying around. Blood was on the walls and floor. it was a fuckin' mess, by the time we cleaned up all the shit are clients left it was 3AM...

we woke up at 12:30PM and we wen't down to a fast food joint that was far away from the town. and it was one sketchy ass place, it looked like no one has repaired it for 10 years, the place smelled like the inside of a skunks ass and the quality of the food was more or less edible. never the less, we had to eat here because we wern't able to get food from anywhere else and we can't live off of just beer and drugs and rock 'n' roll. we ordered are food and it felt like an hour before they finally served are "Food". I looked at my food and it smelled just like a old sock thats still in my sock drawer "Man, I wish we were able to eat somewhere else, im getting sick of eating sloppyjoes that look and taste like the 2 week old sandwich thats under my matteress." both scourge and manic nodded in agreement. Scourge was about to say something but manic cut him off. "guys we better go, the blues are here." we all looked and saw that the cops walked in looking for someone. then the leader came in, his name was sonic the hedgehog. He walked in and asked the manager if he saw 3 hedgehogs walk in, 2 were green and the other was orange. The manager was color blind so he couldn't tell. thats when we left and ran off back to are hideout...

when we got to are hideout, we saw that there was a bunch of people waiting to get in. Manic unlocked the door and the people rushed in to get their booze and heroin fix. I was about to walk in but there was a Black a purple hedgehog with black hair, that caught my eye. she had a ear lobe in one ear, and 2 earings in the other, she wore a torn up pink skull shirt, had spiked wrist bands, she wore a pair of black tight ripped jeans and combat boots. she appeared to be around my age, she smirked and winked at me. I blushed a little and walked down to see that manic and scourge were on stage setting up ther equipment. Shadow then walked up stage and strapped on his guitar. I got up on stage with them and tested out the mic to make sure it was on. we began to play and started with a cover of the song "new rose" by the damned. We desided to just play covers for the entire set. we ended with a cover of the song "Hardcore rules" by the obscure punk band "hated youth"...

I went behind the counter again once we were done playing, shadow said that he was gonna cause some trouble and ran off. We never see him except when we're playing! The same hedgehog from yesterday came back and he seemed even more twitchy than ever, he seemed like someone was stalking him. I asked him what was wrong, He tried to talk but i couldn't understand what he was saying. He then asked for a cigarette, but when i turned around to get him one. He pointed a revolver at me. "give me all the money you got asshole!" He pressed the gun to the back of my head. I have had this happened to me before, but this one, I heard the clicking of the gun knowing that he has a chambered the bullet in and was about to pull the trigger. "BANG!" I heard a gun shot, only it wasn't him shooting me, it was the purple hedgehog that i saw standing outside the entrance. she threw the gun at me, I managed to catch it and examined it, it wasn't just a regular 9mm pistol, but a desert eagle. how could such a young hedgehog handle the caliber on this fuckin' beast? the young hedgie smirked, then she walked off and i just stood there relieved that i didn't have a peice of lead stuck inside the back of my fuckin' noggin', But I put on the safety and put the gun into my leather jacket...

I got into bed wondering who that purple hedgehog is! She looks like she may like me, I think i actually might like her as well. She seemed quite attractive. She seemed like just like me, full of energy, having a "Don't give a fuck attitude", a rebellious look and a Punk lover. I then doozed off to sleep...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Alright, so this is the next chapter to the fanfic "journal of a Punk" Im really proud of this one though, even though not alot happened im still quite happy with it, anyway, im gonna finish all my projects. don't worry! this is kaleb the hedgehog. SIGNING OUT!


	3. Meeting this new girl

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock that was now ringing in my ears. "fuckin' hell mate" I turned off the alarm clock and looked at the time on it, 8AM of course. I Put on my leather jacket and walked out into the room we call the living room, its a real fuckin' mess in here, i desided not to walk in actually, because i really dont wanna find out whats inside. haven't been inside the living room for a while because of the state its in. I saw Manic getting a pepsi from the fridge. "hey manic, pass me one" I called out, SMACK! i felt a pepsi can collide in the side of my head. "there you go Kaleb." scourge then walked out of the room. "ow, SCOURGE YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled out while laughing a little. I picked up the pepsi can and i made the big mistake of opening it because it sprayed all over me. "ah FUCK!" I drank the pepsi and walked over to where scourge was. "Hey scourge, ima gonna go outside and cause some chaos." Scourge then shook his head. no you aren't" he said in reply. "why not scourge?" "What do you fuckin' think man? the blues will probably nab you!" I was gonna say something then i remembered. "oh yah right." "if your gonna go outside, im me or manic are comin' with you" he then grabbed 2 guns off the desk and threw one to me. I caught it and it was a 44. Magnum. I shook my head and gave it back to scourge. "I already got this one." and i showed him the desert eagle that the girl threw me. "holy fuck man, ok then!" We then walked out to the stair way that lead us to outside...

I opened the door to the smell of an abandoned warehouse and me and scourge walked out into the streets of robotropilis, I looked to my right, there was someone running from the cops. I looked to to me left and someone was stealing from an old lady. "same as usual eh scourge." I looked at him and he looked at me with a smirk. "Yep, no different than it was when robotnik first came to mobotropilis." we started to walk down a alley way were we saw a lone blue walking threw, we just kept walking and when we got close enough, scourge then desided to attack him. "HEY!" The police officer yelled at him and got thrown into a wall. scourge then smashed his foot into his face several times until his head was nothing but mush. the body then fell over and blood and brain matter fell onto the ground. scourge then searched the body and found100 dollars. "who carries around 100 dollars in this part of town?" 'the same person that is as dumb as this guy." Scourge then got up and we carried on down and onto another street...

as we were walking down the street, scourge told me to wait here, because he was gonna go and get something. As i was waiting around, I heard a female scream. "HELP ME!" I ran into a alley way where The same girl that i saw yesterday was being arrested by sonic. "You sold that man drugs, i saw you." sonic said as he was cuffing the girl. "NO I DIDN'T! IM INNOCENT!" she said as she struggled to escape but couldn't. "thats what they all say." sonic cuffed the girl and was turned around to face me, thats when my heart stopped, im on the lamb. Sonic looked at me and took a look at a wanted poster. I was on it, he smirked and looked up. "your on the lamb buddy, looks like your coming with us." I just stood there. "well, you still haven't cuffed me yet, so you really cant stop me." I smirked and reached into my backpocket. Sonic then grew aggitated. "I wouldn't say that if i were you." He then threw the girl down onto the side of the building. Thats when i became mad. I charged at him and pulled out my gun and started shooting at him, with his fast, he was able to dodge the bullets. I threw my gun to the side and attacked him using my fists. When my fist connected, his fist would connect to, this went on for a while when I smashed my fist into his stomach, making him throw up. i took this opportunity to kick him in the face and throw him into a building. I reached for my gun, thats when i realized that i threw it onto the ground cause it was out of ammo. I then felt a bullet go through my arm as sonic shot at me several times. I took cover behind a dumpster until i heard a clicking sound. I ran at him, using his speed, he loaded the gun again and shot at me again, this time, 3 bullets hit me in the side, arm, and shoulder. It hurt like hell, but something was keeping me going, I then smashed my fist into his face. causeing him to puke up blood. He then reached for his radio and called in for back up. When he was finished, he then looked up to see me pointing his gun at him. "heh." I smirked, He then closed his eyes waiting for t to happen, But when he opened his eyes. he found his arms and legs cuffed with ducktape over his mouth. He then saw me and the girl running away from him, He looked down, to see a note. it read "some cop you are." Sonic then sighed in annoyance to the taunting note i left him...

As me and the girl reached to another alleyway, we desided to stop since we ran quite a bit. as we calmed down, we sat down. "My names Rose." I looked up to see Rose smiling. "My names Kaleb, Kaleb the hedgehog." I reached for a cigarette in my jacket pocket. "Did you actually deal drugs to someone." her smile faded away. "Yes, the oly reason is because is that i have a mental brother that i take care of, and since were very poor. I'll do anything to get some money. And i mean anything." I was gonna open my mouth until she put her finger over it and got really close to me. "yes, including that." She then kissed me on the cheek. "thanks for saving me there." I blushed a little. "No problem." trying to act natural. Rose looked at me and giggled. "you wanna hang out sometime?" "s-sure." I tried to hide my blush. "when do you wanna hang out?" I was trying to think of a place we could hangout until scourge came around the corner. "KALEB! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" I was frightened a bit by him popping out behind the corner. "Dude come on, you can make out with your girlfriend later." thanks alot asshole, i was not pure red. Rose saw this blush and laughed a little. "Just hold on a second scourge." I turned to face Rose. "how about Thursday at are hideout?" I asked. "Sure, I love going there." I then ran off to were scourge was waiting. "Bye Rose!" I waved to her. "Bye Kaleb." she waved back to me and I saw scourge with a wide smirk on his face. "sigh, seriously dude? Aren't you a little young to be getting girls?" He asked with a laugh. "No, besides, you told me you first had sex at age 13!" Scourge then blushed as some people looked at us. "Kaleb, please don't make me kill you!" I laughed a little as we walked back to are hideout...

to be continued!

alright! so i finally got a new chapter out for this fanfic, and your probably asking yourself *for those that actually read up until this point* when the fuck is the next part for Life of crime gonna come out?! and yes i know, its been so long since i got the next chapter up but dont worry! its still being worked on! but thank you for reading! Kaleb the hedghog SIGNING OUT!


End file.
